


Alluring Secret ~Gray Vow~

by Ixdigo



Series: Alluring Secret ~Gray Vow~ (TGG) [1]
Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Tragedy, Black Vow AU, Crying, Different Endings, F/F, F/M, FallenAngel!Froze, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hybrid!Emalf, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Points of View, Shades of OOC, Sinner!Yosafire, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Sunglasses, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixdigo/pseuds/Ixdigo
Summary: 𝐴𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒𝑡𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑐 𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑙 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑟.-----------------------𝐴𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑏𝑖𝑑𝑑𝑒𝑛 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑤 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑐 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑖𝑚.(AKA. Experimental Kuro No Chikai/Black Vow AU)





	Alluring Secret ~Gray Vow~

Black is, to the extent of the definition, an absence and absorption of the absolute light. A mixed blend of sophistication and the very evil incarnate. There was nothing that had as strong enough images to conjure than Black. Nothing as strong as an omen. Darkness, insincerity, and utter ignorance. Such ignorance can lead into uncertainty, which could lead into jealousy, which can lead to anger, and inevitably death. On the other hand it's solid counterpart, White, is the clearest reflection of light. associated with purity, sincerity, and a sense of sheer perfection.

Be that as it may, there was nothing as timeless as the faint shade of gray.  
Nobody ever describes gray, so it's hidden underneath the buckles, never heard of, never felt.  
A shade with the spirit of the light, and the dullest of the darkness. Perhaps something between love and hate, or maybe something more realistic than that.

* * *

 

If she wished it a long time ago, that was definitely something she wanted right now.

Not to be stuck in some defined tale with a curse that she or no one else could break.

All she wanted was to be surrounded by a garden, no harm, no foul, no violence. Maybe that was childish, but she didn't care.

She couldn't tell if that was her own virtue or sin anymore.

* * *

 

She couldn't decipher how much time it bad been since the last incident, but it didn't matter much to her.The tentative ground with a slight tear was all she had felt after she fallen, the grass crumbling underneath her two wings. Lying in the middle of it with a small, tinge of pain. All that coursed in her mind, all that lied in her side was this gathering of slight agony, and even a little lonely.  
She didn't fathom how she had gotten here, all she had remembered was the frozen-centered ground. That is, until she actually began to wake up.

Sitting up, her turquoise eyes awakened as she sturdied herself and walked upon the floor.  
For all that she could put, she continued to walk across the ground, mentally taking note of the grassy pathways coming her way. Her body lightly cramped up, a white cloud appearing once every few breaths. She also, took note of how cold it was. Although, it ironically didn't trouble her as much. Normally, she would ponder a plan and a deposition from her actions, but for now all ideas were futile. Her mind wavered, and she turned up to the sky, questioning what this was, and why. She glanced downwards at her body, making sure no further injuries were sustained.  
Furthering her steps into the night, she found herself secluded and within an alleyway. Apparently passing the roves of intricately placed flowers and pastures. It was soon after that she spotted a hand, a gloved hand, and to her surprise, her eyes had met a girl. A girl with green hair and a smaller set of wings, unlike her own, and one little demon horn. Her attire was something she hadn't of seen before either, almost befitting of a noble, she assumed. However, her gentle smile and welcoming atmosphere was enough to make her lighten up, just a smidgen.

"Do you...Need some help?" The girl said.  
The two pair of eyes glanced over at her. An air of timidity had woven over her skin, she backed up for a couple seconds before what could be heard as "No." spilled from her lips. Until after a couple of seconds it turned into a distinctive "Yes."  
The green-haired girl was almost taken aback by this, but it dissolved into a giggle. Sooner than later, the girls both took a little venture of there own, the blonde pondering if there was an interior motive, but only found shades of goodwill underneath it all.  
Soon, it had been obvious the sense of curiosity within the other. "I don't think I've seen you around before! I'm **Yosafire**."  
Silence had only answered the latter, for a second she almost didn't know what or how to respond. Yosaf's curiosity only piqued with the slightest inclination, though. "..What's your name?"  
"Froze." She said, after a whole moment of waiting.

 **Froze**.

Froze..And Yosafire.

For some reason, there was a little blend in between both of the names. Although in spite of it, neither's last name was given, or even a middle name. They were both complete strangers though, it was only understandable.  
Froze herself couldn't lie, though, as much as she's seen and heard different demons in her time. The familiarity of this one was somewhat amusing, and she could tell there was something different about her.  
Sooner than later, the two started spotting each other quite often, as well as Yosaf inviting her around her other few friends and hanging out at times. Eventually, what started out as reluctant and polite greetings morphed into conversations about themselves, and apples, especially apples. Yosaf had this strange, intruding ability of being able to see beyond a person's surface, and it worked. No doubt it did.

She couldn't deny it otherwise.

It was something she had came to accept, and, beyond the girl's rambunctious attitude was something she also came to admire. There was no mistake about it.  
It seemed almost funny now how easy of friends they became, well, not too easy. There were still sometimes Froze was reluctant in opening up, and resided in a state of pension. Although it was something that couldn't be avoided, and she knew it. Sometimes she even helped out with her gardening and notes, albeit it was a learning experience for both out of their area. In a passing of weeks, they were practically inseparable.

Wherever she went, Froze had also went. Whether willingly or reluctantly could beg a question.  
But they never did so.

They never protested their connection.

Heck, she didn't even need her last name. That doesn't mean the curiosity beckoned, though.


End file.
